


Your Brother is a Pie

by Hollenka99



Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Magic, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Dean goes missing shortly before a pie gets delivered out of the blue. Inspired by Tomska's Cake sketch.First posted online on July 31st 2016.
Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Your Brother is a Pie

The hunt was stupid and a waste of time. That's what Dean would tell Sam as his younger brother insisted they carried on driving towards the town in Arkansas. Apparently, they had travelled further for less. Yeah, like Dean hadn't heard that line a thousand times before.

Neither brother was really sure what was going on. People had gone missing from a town in the north-western corner of the state. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

"Come on, Sam." Dean whined as they dumped their belongings onto their beds. "I just drove hours to get here. Can I at least get my four hours before we do research?"  
"It's 9pm." Sam pointed to the clock.  
"And?" Dean shrugged. He laid down. "Well, have fun researching nothing. I'm telling you, Sammy, there is no case here. We're wasting our time."  
"At least go get some food. I'm starving."  
"Get your own food."  
"Dean."  
"Fine." He groaned. "What crappy rabbit food do you want me to get for you?"

Sam began looking up anything that could be seen as useful to the case. The longer Dean was gone, the more nervous Sam was. He knew Dean was more than able to look after himself. So why was it taking his brother so long?

The door to the motel was knocked. Sam approached it, believing Dean had been stupid enough to forget his key. It wasn't Dean. Instead, there stood a young man.

"Got the pie for you." He said, handing the box to Sam.  
"I didn't... how-"  
"Don't go eating that pie, Sam. You won't like what it's made of." The delivery boy winked before vanishing.

Sam left the pie on the table, completely confused. He rang Dean's number again. It was only now that he realised all of clothes and items Dean had walked out with had been left on the hood on the Impala.

At as a loss as to what he should do next, Sam asked Castiel for help.

"Hello Sam. Where is Dean?"  
"That's what I'm trying to work out. He left to get food a couple hours ago."  
Cas studied the box which held the pie inside. "Where did you get this pie?"  
"Some delivery guy came here."  
"Did he say anything to you?" Cas persisted.  
"Yes. H-"  
"What did he say?"  
"Cas, would you hang on for one second, I'm getting to it."  
"It is very important that I learn what was said in your conversation."  
"All he said was not to eat the pie. Apparently I wouldn't like what's inside."

Castiel pondered over the baked goods.

"Your brother is a pie."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Someone has cast a spell on Dean. He is currently a pie."  
"That pie is... Cas, you honestly cannot expect me to believe that."  
"Were you and Dean hunting witches here?"  
"We didn't know what we were hunting. So you think Dean had a run in with some witches?"  
"That is the most logical assumption."

Sam kept looking for the original spell or anything that could reverse it. When he unknowingly fell asleep at his laptop, Castiel moved him to a bed.

When he woke up, the delivery boy from the previous night appeared.

"Hey Sammy."  
"What did you do to my brother?!" Sam grabbed him and held him against the wall. "And how do you know my name?"  
"Whoa, you're strong. Didn't happen to lift books in college, did ya?"  
"Tell who you are and why you turned Dean into a pie."  
"Don't recognise me? Here's a hint." The delivery boy morphed into his regular face. Upon seeing Gabriel smirk, Sam's grip tightened.

"Oh relax. Your brother is fine. Dean's not even aware right now. He won't go all mouldy so, as long as nobody helps themselves to a slice, he is going to be alright." Gabriel explained. "It's not just desserts, only Dean being just a dessert."  
"Why?"  
"Why not? I got bored, picked a town and hey presto, instant fun. I choose any random schmuck and turn them into one of their favourite things. Dean was hard, I'll admit that. Having two Impalas would have been rather noticeable. And I prefer to avoid making them into food items, ensuring they won't go off is easy enough but... all it takes is one hungry person and-" He stopped to cringe. "I'm here for fun, not manslaughter."

"Turn him back. Now." Castiel commanded.  
"I could always change his flavour into cherry." Gabe winked at him.  
"Now Gabriel." Sam forced.  
"Okay, okay. Man, you are spoiltsports." The archangel snapped his fingers, disappearing as he reversed his magic.

Dean sat on the table, absolutely squashing the box he had arrived in as a pie. He immediately leapt off and used the box to cover himself.

"Dude, this isn't funny. What the hell did you do with my clothes?" He frowned.

Sam fetched the clothes from the car. Tossing them to Dean, he sighed. "It's a long story."


End file.
